The Battle
by SilverDrag0n123
Summary: In a place of no stars and endless night, a great black she-cat stepped up, her rainbow-striped tail trailing behind her. "All cats of the Dark Forest!", she called, "Hear me! We shall attack ThunderClan at moonhigh! Prepare for combat!"
1. Chapter 1

The Battle

Chapter 1

In a place of no stars and endless night, a great black she-cat stepped up, her rainbow-striped tail trailing behind her. "All cats of the Dark Forest!", she called, "Hear me! We shall attack ThunderClan at moonhigh! Prepare for combat!"

As she stepped down, a brown she-cat with a red throat and golden eyes padded up to the black cat. The brown cat spoke with the rainbow-striped she-cat, "Darkrainbow, should I gather all of our best fighters?" "Yes, Robinflight," said Darkrainbow, "but there is one cat you must bring here. She is not a Clan cat, but will serve us well. Her name is Purity." Robinflight asked, "Where is this cat you speak of?" Darkrainbow answered, "She is by the barn. Please be wary when you approach her, though. She could easily cause you to fade away forever if you are not careful." With these last words spoken, Robinflight walked out of the dark clearing, entering the material world.

Robinflight appeared near RiverClan territory, next to the lake. She padded towards the barn. When she reached the horseplace, she noticed a beautiful white she-cat eating something that could not be recognized from afar. When she got closer, Robinflight realized that it was the corpse of another cat, brutally murdered. The white she-cat turned around and saw Robinflight. Before she could react, the white she-cat said, "Hello. I am Purity. What is your name?" "I am Robinflight" "Robinflight is a fitting name, since you have the red throat of a robin," said Purity, "In your eyes, I can see that you need me for something." Robinflight said, "Yes. I need you to join me and many of my associates to attack one of the Clans. I have heard that you are a swift killer, and your catch has proved that to me." "Yes," said Purity, "I have killed many. I will serve you in this battle." "Thank you," said Robinflight, "I know you will do well in this fight against ThunderClan."

Robinflight used her powers as a cat of the Dark Forest to open a rift in space to allow herself and Purity into the Dark Forest. When they entered the shadow-filled clearing, Purity's eyes became wide with surprise. "There are so many cats! I didn't expect this," said Purity. Suddenly, two sets of gleaming eyes appeared from the fog outside of the open field. Darkrainbow came from the cloudy area with another she-cat that smelled of the forest. "This is Sweetleaf, a warrior of ThunderClan," said Darkrainbow, "I have been mentoring her, teaching her to use dangerous herbs to weaken ThunderClan in preparation for our battle. With my plan in set, we will be able to take many lives and claim ThunderClan as our own." A light gray tom with white stripes padded up to Darkrainbow and Sweetleaf. He spoke, "I shall finally be able to kill my sister, Fallensoul. Her existence has tormented me for so long. I can't wait for her own life to be over!" "Ashstorm, I am proud of you. I have mentored you well." Ashstorm puffed out is chest proudly and purred. Darkrainbow interrupted Ashstorm's moment of pride, "We must still be prepared to invade ThunderClan. We cannot waste any time. It's time to train."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A dark gray apprentice with black patches was thrashing around in her sleep. A fully grown warrior walked in to wake her. "Snakepaw? Wake up," said the warrior, "It's time for training." Snakepaw opened her cloudy green eyes and said, "I have to tell Starspots what I saw." She got up and sprinted towards the medicine cat den. When she reached the den, Starspots turned away from the herbs that she had been sorting and said, "Snakepaw, what's wrong?" "I have foreseen something terrible," said Snakepaw, "The cats of the Dark Forest are training for something. I've noticed a loner among them, and she seems to be very powerful. Whatever it is they intend to do, they are preparing. We should be on guard. The Dark Forest could attack us, or any of the Clans. They could even invade StarClan!" "I shall tell Oakstar about this," said Starspots, "Come with me."

Oakstar was pacing outside of his den, his white tail lashing, when he noticed the two cats. "Starspots? Snakepaw? What do you need?" said Oakstar. Starspots replied, saying, "Snakepaw has seen something that you must know about." "Tell me, Snakepaw. What did you see?" said Oakstar. Snakepaw said, "I saw the Dark Forest cats training for some kind of battle, Oakstar. I'm worried that they might be preparing to invade one of the Clans, or even StarClan." "Hmm... This doesn't sound good," said Oakstar, "Our Clan is weakening, and we must find out why. Our best warriors and apprentices keep becoming ill, and we still don't know what's happening to them." Starspots spoke up, "It doesn't appear as if there's an illness spreading. It seems as if our sick cats have been eating Easter lilies. I haven't had any of my patients eating these before. It seems to make them very sick. We've already lost two warriors and a kit to this plant. It's almost as if someone is poisoning our fresh-kill, but who could do that without us knowing? I don't know of anyone in our clan that would do this, but we would know if it was a ShadowClan or WindClan cat. If there are rouges poisoning our prey, they must be very good at this and have had much practice."


End file.
